Smurfette In Charge: A Narrator's Story/Part 3
"Smurfette being able to get Nabby's head out of a window just by smurfing laundry soap?" Brainy said as he started to laugh. "That is just totally smurfdiculous! How could anyone believe such nonsense would actually work?" "I wouldn't be the one who's laughing if I were you, my fellow Brainy," Tapper said, sounding displeased. "Who knows, you may end up someday with your head smurfed through a window if some Smurf got fed up smurfing your words of wisdom being smurfed at them. And then you'd be at the mercy of needing some kindhearted Smurfs to smurf your head out of there." "I only hope you're not insmurfuating that you're going to be the one who's going to smurf that to me, Tapper," Brainy said. "I thought that you as a religious Smurf are supposed to be forgiving and smurfing the other cheek." "Even the Almighty's Son had to deal with people who were disrespecting His Father's house of worship in a violent way, and I highly doubt that He loved smurfing it as much as any Smurf would love smurfing the same to you, so consider that a fair warning before you open your smurf," Tapper said. "Sure, I'll believe that...after you smurfed me out of your house the time that I had lost mine to a lightning storm, just like every other Smurf in the village," Brainy said. Tapper clearly didn't like Brainy having to bring up old problems again. "If you would only respect other Smurfs' wishes when it comes to not smurfing anything in their houses, Brainy Smurf, you would not have to deal with that." "And if other Smurfs had more respect for me as Papa Smurf's assistant, I would not have to deal with that anymore than you would have to deal with me telling Papa Smurf about every little thing that smurfs on around here," Brainy said. "Please, boys, let's not smurf into an argument here," Smurfette said. "I just want to listen to the story that Narrator's smurfing us." "Nevertheless, Smurfette's use of laundry soap was quite unusually effective, in the same way that oil can be used to make things slippery enough to slip out of tight spaces," Empath said. "But what else did Smurfette do to prove herself to be a capable leader of the Smurf Village, Narrator?" Chatty asked. "The next day, Smurfette had brought Baby Smurf over to Brainy's house so that he could watch over him while she inspected the work at the village dam, which is where the other Smurfs encountered a difficult problem," Narrator said. And as Narrator continued the story, Empath and his fellow Smurfs saw Smurfette with Baby Smurf in a baby stroller, knocking on the door of Brainy's house. "Yes, Smurfette, what is it?" Brainy said as soon as he answered the door. "I need some Smurf to watch over Baby Smurf while I take a smurf at the village dam today, Brainy," Smurfette said. "Oh, why does it have to be me?" Brainy said, not liking what he was asked to do. "It's rather difficult for me to smurf today." "But it's your turn, Brainy," Smurfette said. "You can't watch over him for just a bit?" "Of course I can, Smurfette," Brainy said. "You see, though, that I do have an important lecture that I need to smurf some time working on..." "OH, YOU'RE JUST SMURFING THAT TO ANNOY ME, BRAINY!" Smurfette shouted, after which Baby Smurf started crying. Brainy sighed as he picked Baby Smurf up from the stroller to calm him down. "It's nothing for you to get upset about, Baby Smurf," Brainy said in as gentle a voice as he could. "Smurfette is just a bit tense. She's got all these responsibilities that are very heavy for her to smurf. You'll understand when you are old enough to become a productive member of Smurf society just how things smurf." Smurfette had to restrain herself from lashing out any further at Brainy as she left his house and headed out of the village toward the dam. On her way there, Sassette joined her. "Morning, Smurfette," she greeted. "Why do you smurf so upset today?" "It's just Brainy Smurf being so difficult when it comes to Baby Smurf, Sassette," Smurfette said. "He's really starting to smurf me on the edge, and on top of that he has the nerve to tell Baby Smurf that it's just how the way things smurf in the village, like male Smurfs are supposed to be this and female Smurfs are supposed to be that." "Yeah, I know that he's annoying, Smurfette," Sassette said. "I just hope that isn't what Baby Smurf will end up smurfing when he gets older." "Smurfette! Wait up!" a voice called out. Smurfette and Sassette stopped and saw that Nabby was running towards them carrying a small box. "I just wanted to smurf my appreciation for what you smurfed yesterday with a box of bonbons that I have smurfed for you...well, actually, Greedy smurfed them for me, but...you know..." "Oh, thank you, Nabby," Smurfette said as she took the box from Nabby and opened it up. "I got a little hungry, so there's only half of what's supposed to be in here left," Nabby explained as she saw the contents of the box. "That's not a problem, Nabby," Smurfette said. "It's the thought that counts. Anyway, I don't think that I can smurf them all. Would you mind if I share this with Sassette?" "Oh, sure, go ahead," Nabby said. "I've already smurfed my fill of the bonbons." "Smurfabunga!" Sassette shouted as she took some of the bonbons from the box and started eating them while Smurfette did the same. As the three Smurfs got closer to the dam, they could see that the Smurfs working there were having a bit of a problem. There were some leaks in the middle of the dam, but the Smurf on the ladder couldn't reach the leaks because the ladder wasn't high enough, and the Smurfs that were trying to hoist up the ladder were having problems standing on the slippery rocks below, not wishing to put anyone in danger. "Smurf aside, Smurfs, and let me smurf it with the rope ladder," Hefty said as he attached the rope ladder to the walkway platform of the dam and rolled it down before he started to climb down it. "That's great, Hefty, but how are you going to smurf the trowel and the bucket while you are smurfing on to the ladder?" Handy asked. As Hefty tried to think of a suitable solution, Smurfette was already thinking of one that she could see working inside her head. "Smurfs, I'm going to need a sheet of canvas to smurf down on the ground as well as a smurf of rope," she said. "Canvas and a rope?" one of the Smurfs at the dam said, unsure of what they will be used for. Smurfette received both items and then proceeded to roll out the sheet of canvas on the ground. "Hefty, I'm going to need you to smurf down on the ground on top of the canvas." "Me, on top of the canvas?" Hefty said. "What's smurfing on here, Smurfette?" "Just trust me and you'll see in a minute," Smurfette said as she grabbed Hefty's arm and brought him over to the canvas sheet, which he then laid down upon. The other Smurfs watched in amusement as Smurfette folded the canvas around Hefty's waist, effectively turning it into an adult-sized diaper. "Hey, look, it's baby Hefty!" Jokey said as he burst out in laughter, as also did Sassette and a few other Smurfs. "You're asking me to smurf this?!?" Hefty said, greatly displeased at what Smurfette had done to him. "Ooooh, I swear that if you weren't a Smurfette that I would..." "Oh, calm down, Hefty...you'll understand," Smurfette said as she attached some rope to the diaper and then had some Smurfs put the rope around a tree branch to test it out. They pulled on the rope and were able to hoist Hefty up from the ground while he was wearing the diaper. "You see? Smurfing this, you'll be able to smurf the leaks safely." "Out of the question, Smurfette," Hefty said. "I feel too silly smurfing this." "Come on, Hefty, don't be such a child...unless you're afraid?" Smurfette said. "Me, afraid?!?" Hefty said, not liking the idea of being challenged. "Smurf me the trowel and the bucket, and let's see if I'm afraid!" Soon the Smurfs had lowered Hefty down from the walkway platform of the dam using the canvas diaper while he carried the bucket and trowel. They saw that they were able to reach the spots where the dam was leaking and Hefty could apply caulking to seal up the leaks. "You know, this isn't such a bad idea after all," Hefty said as he applied the caulking. Handy watched as Hefty did his work in the safety of Smurfette's invention. "Frankly, Smurfette, I don't know where you smurf up with these ideas of yours, but this one works just as well as the one with the laundry soap," he said. ----- "Back in the village, meanwhile, the Smurfs were about to deal with the problem of an unwanted visitor smurfing through it," Narrator said. And then Empath and his fellow Smurf saw that Brainy was trying to concentrate on writing his lecture when Baby Smurf kept disturbing him with his noise-making. "Don't smurf so loud, Baby Smurf...you're smurfing my concentration," Brainy scolded. Then came a loud noise of a door cracking and falling off its hinges, followed by other noises that came from outside Brainy's house. Brainy decided to go and check to see what's causing it. "Stop this noise immediately, or else I'll stick my foot in your...smurf...?" Brainy stopped in his tracks when he saw what was causing the noise. It was a large boar, who was found breaking through the doors of Handy's workshop trying to find something. His attention was then turned toward Brainy the instant he appeared. "AAAAAAH! HELP ME!" Brainy yelled as he ran past the door of Greedy's kitchen. Greedy went to his door to see what all the commotion was about and saw the boar peering around the corner. He was also frightened and started running with Brainy, yelling, "HELP! SMURF US!" Brewer came out of his tavern to see the commotion for himself. "Great green hills of Eire, may our souls be presmurfed in our time of need," he said as he watched the boar continue to search around and tear through things in the village. Smurfette was just coming back from the village dam with Sassette and the Smurfs working there, talking about the possibility of having a small party, when she saw Greedy and Farmer greeting them with terrible news. "This smurfed boar has entered our village, and now it doesn't want to leave," Greedy and Farmer told Smurfette. Then Smurfette realized something. "Baby Smurf! Is he still safe? Where is Baby Smurf?" "Here we are, Smurfette," Brainy said as soon as he arrived with Baby Smurf. "I had to wait for the boar to smurf away from the garden." "Oh, Baby Smurf," Smurfette gushed as she received him from Brainy and held him close to her. "You're safe! What a relief!" "Come on, laddies, let's smurf a stick and chase that boar out of the village," Gutsy said. "Yeah, let's show that brute that he can't smurf this to us," Hefty said, ready to use his hammer. "A stick? You think that's going to work?" Brainy asked. "That's a very big boar that we're smurfing with, Gutsy Smurf," Farmer said. "He could smurf us like pancakes, and that's no joke," Jokey said. "So what? I'm not afraid of this big boar!" Gutsy said. "Either we smurf with this together as Smurfs or we get smurfed like a bunch of Smurfettes...no offense there, lassie." "Here, Brainy, you hold onto Baby Smurf," Smurfette said as she passed Baby Smurf over to Brainy. "I'm going to smurf a closer look." "Don't do it, Smurfette...he'll smurf you to a pulp," Brainy warned. "I don't think so, Brainy," Smurfette said with some confidence. "And besides, 'he' may be a 'she'." The other Smurfs watched as Smurfette went ahead carefully if she could find what was causing the boar to tear up their village like that. "What is the dear lassie smurfing there?" Gutsy asked. "I have no idea that she smurfs in mind, Gutsy," Brainy said as he held Baby Smurf close to him. "I don't like the smurfs of this," Hefty said. "If something happens to her, I'm not going to forgive myself for just smurfing here." "Oh, sweet blessed Smurfette," Farmer said, watching in amazement as she got closer and closer into the village without the boar seeing her. "She does not faint of smurf." "Please be careful, Smurfette," Sassette said, also watching fearfully with the other Smurflings who had just joined her. Smurfette made it as far as the village storehouse when she noticed something. "There's noise in the smurfhouse...we forgot to smurf the door." She carefully looked inside to see what was making the noise, and then relaxed when she saw it. "I thought so." She went inside and saw that a boar piglet was eating from one of the sacks in the storehouse. "Okay, that's enough smurfing, you little piggie," Smurfette said gently as he led the piglet away from the food. "Come on, smurf out of here. Your mama's been smurfing for you everywhere." The boar piglet reluctantly went outside, where he soon saw the mother boar who was looking for him. The piglet squealed in joy as he reunited with his mother. The other Smurfs joined Smurfette at the storehouse when they saw what was going on, and were surprised to see what had really happened. "You see, that boar wasn't really mad, just worried sick," Smurfette explained. "'Twas a good thing you were brave enough to smurf the situation for what it really is, my dear Smurfette," Brewer said. "Papa would be so proud of you right now." The Smurfs watched as both the mother boar and her piglet happily left the village together to join with the rest of her brood. "Gee, Smurfette, that was just heartsmurfing," Nat said as he and the other Smurflings watched, with a tear forming in his eye. "Bravo, Smurfette," Brainy said. "Let me say that you're famous for finding a way to smurf us out of trouble." "But how were you able to figure that one out?" Snappy asked. "Oh, it's just a little female intuition," Smurfette said. "Now that everything is smurfed in order, I'm going to smurf my ironing." "And we'll smurf the party ready, Smurfette," Hefty said, as Smurfette went into her house to do her own chores. And as the Smurfs went to clean up the village and prepare for the party, they were talking among themselves. "You know what? I think that we have been really unfair to Smurfette lately," Hefty said. "You smurfed it, Hefty," Tuffy said. "She's much more than she smurfs." "And you can smurf on her when there's a hitch," Handy added. "Hey, you guys, I've got a smurfy idea that we can smurf her for a surprise at the party," Snappy said. The grown-up Smurfs huddled around Snappy and the Smurflings to hear their idea. "Oh, yeah, now that's a smurftabulous idea," Vanity said. "But we don't have much time to smurf it," Sassette said. "So what are we waiting for? Let's smurf to Tailor's and see if he can get it smurfed up in time, laddies," Gutsy said. ----- As the Smurfs rushed to get the surprise for Smurfette ready, she was in her house finishing up with the ironing and folding up all her clothes and sheets to put away. "This time I think I'm winning," she said to herself. "I'm smurfing myself to be a Smurf just like the others. I'm smurfing forward with smurfing the news with Papa Smurf. He'll be so proud of me." She had closed up the cupboard that she placed her folded clothes and sheets in when she heard a knocking on her door. Smurfette opened the door and found herself greeted by her fellow Smurfs and the Smurflings, who had a present for her. "A present for me? Oh, how smurfy of you!" Smurfette said. "I can't wait to see what it is!" She opened the box and looked inside to find a red dress and a hat, and with the clothes was a card that read TO SMURFETTE THE GREAT: YOU'RE THE BEST. SIGNED, THE SMURFS. "'Smurfette The Great'?" Smurfette said to herself as she took the box with her inside her house and looked at herself in the mirror holding up the dress to imagine what it would look like with her wearing it. Tailor was there with her to see whether she would be pleased with the dress and hat, while the other Smurfs waited outside to see whether she would wear it. Finally Smurfette said, "This is so smurfy of you, but I really don't want to be wearing the dress." With that, she folded up the dress and hat and placed it back inside the box. "I don't want to smurf the place of Papa Smurf, much less even resemble him, or want to be called 'Smurfette The Great'," she told her fellow Smurfs. "I'll always be the same Smurfette...I just don't want you to smurf me as a blond little smurf, that's all." "You're right, Smurfette," Tailor said. "You should smurf as you are." "Yeah, that's how we love you," Hefty said. "But now we'll smurf you seriously," Vanity said. "Finally, we'll try," Brainy said. "We'll do more than just try, my fellow Brainy," Brewer said. "Our fellow sister Smurf has proven to be the kind of leader we need, even if she chooses not to smurf the mantle of a leader." "Good, then enough smurfing already," Smurfette said. "When is the party going to smurf?" "RIGHT NOW!" all the Smurfs shouted together. "Yahoo, we're going to smurf a party! We're going to smurf a party!" Party shouted as Smurfette joined them in the village square where all the tables were set up for food and entertainment. "I still hate parties," Grouchy said. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfette In Charge chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles